The Wedding
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: What I imagine Danny and Alice's wedding to be like. Enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alice are you awake yet?"

Vanessa knocked lightly on the door and, without waiting for a reply, entered the room carrying a tray laden with buttery croissants, freshly squeezed orange juice and strong, hot coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Alice shook her head sleepily. In spite of the fact, she was currently lying in the most comfortable bed in Mara Lodge's best room, she hadn't slept well at all. She had spent the night tossing and turning, contemplating the events of this day, the day she was finally going to become Mrs. Daniel Trevanion.

"Come on sleepy-head!" Vanessa teased, a glint in her eye, "You've got to eat something, you've got to keep your energy levels up for……………. _tonight_!"

In direct response to the cheeky comment, Alice swiped Vanessa playfully with the nearest pillow. She smiled at her friend, her _best_ friend and Matron of Honour. It was strange really, less than two years ago they had been bitter rivals for Danny's affection. All the hurt and jealousy that had occurred during that time had long been forgotten. Alice was about to marry Danny and she was sure it wouldn't be much longer before Vanessa tied the knot with her brother, Rowan.

*******************

Today was Danny Trevanion's third wedding day. He'd lost both of his previous wives in tragic circumstances: Miranda had died of breast cancer; Sarah's death was caused by a terrible fire, here at Leopard's Den, just over two years ago.

Danny sat perched on the end of the bed, clutching a picture he had retrieved from a dusty box in the wardrobe. The young blonde-haired woman stared at him from the photograph. He was silently willing her to give him a sign of approval. At that very moment, Jana (the family's pet cheetah) appeared by his side and began to nuzzle his arm. Jana, the very animal that Sarah had sacrificed her own life to save.

*******************

Vanessa completed the final touches to Alice's hair with the curling tongs. She smiled at Alice, impressed by the finished results.

"You look stunning!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Danny won't believe his eyes when he sees you. He'll be the proudest and the most envied man in the whole of South Africa. You certainly made the right choice with _that_ dress!"

Alice stared open-mouthed at herself in the mirror for what seemed like an age. She looked very different from her usual self (little or no make-up, hair tied back in a pony-tail, vest top, shorts and Timberland boots). She could hardly believe it was her.

*******************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Leopard's Den women were rushing around putting the finishing touches to the place, down by the watering hole, where Danny and Alice had chosen to have their wedding ceremony. There were billowing swathes of white fabric everywhere held in place by metres and metres of mauve ribbon. White roses and purple African daisies covered every available surface. Liv stepped back and smiled contentedly. She'd done a good job, even if she said so herself! This was her wedding gift to her beloved step-dad, Danny and his bride-to-be, Alice. She was much happier being the wedding planner than walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid. It just wasn't cool for a 17 year old!

*******************

Everyone who loved and cared for Alice and Danny were sat waiting in anticipation of the wedding ceremony. Many of them had never thought Danny would ever be happy again, after Sarah's death, two and half years ago. Alice had come to Leopard's Den when he was at his lowest point and although their relationship had been very slow to start, she had gradually healed him.

The couple wanted a small intimate wedding, with just close family and friends: Anders Du Plessis (Danny's best friend) and his wife, Caroline; Georgina (Caroline's sister and one-time matriarch at Leopard's Den); Nomsa (the family's housekeeper and long-time friend); Rosie (Danny's daughter), her husband Max and baby Joe; Evan (Danny's nineteen year old stepson) and girlfriend, Grace (Vanessa's daughter); Liv (Evan's sister) and boyfriend, Thabo and Cedric Fatani (local bar owner and family friend) and his heavily pregnant wife, Buhle.

In spite of the request for a low-key event, many of the locals had turned up, regardless, to celebrate the couple's wedding. Several of them had brought hand-made gifts of beads, rugs, baskets, pottery and carvings. Danny and Alice had both made a huge impact on this community due to their generosity in waving veterinary fees for those who were unable to afford them. As they waited for the bride to arrive, the crowd began to sing a traditional wedding song in their native Zulu language.

*******************

She was five minutes late! Danny stood nervously under the gazebo waiting for his bride-to-be. He was chewing his bottom lip, which was something he always did when he was anxious. His best man tried to pacify him verbally, but to no avail. A tot of McClellan's whisky from his hip flask would calm Danny down, but Dup didn't dare – Caroline would kill him!

*******************

The opening bars of the 'Wedding March' signalled Alice's imminent arrival. It wasn't played by a string quartet, but by the local school band on traditional African instruments and was the perfect accompaniment to the setting.

Charlotte, Alice's eleven year old daughter, led the procession down the make-shift aisle. She was wearing a pretty, white princess dress with a pale purple sash and a silver and crystal tiara. She was the perfect little flower girl, scattering white rose petals from a silk purse as she walked.

Vanessa followed the bride wearing a simple white sheath dress with a lavender corsage. She whispered words of encouragement to calm Alice's nerves as she was paraded in front of the congregation.

Rowan looked striking in his Scottish Heritage kilt (purple, black and green checks) and traditional jacket. He guided his sister masterfully down the aisle, ready to hand her over to her husband-to-be.

*******************

Danny turned slowly to face Alice. His face shone with absolute love and his eyes widened appreciatively as he watched her heading towards him. She looked unbelievably beautiful in her knee-length, lilac Hervé Leger dress and matching Louboutin shoes. It fitted her like a glove, accentuating every curve of her perfect figure. The colour made her stunning eyes seem an even deeper blue than normal. Her thick, dark hair, which had been gently curled, cascaded wildly down her back. She carried a loosely tied bouquet of white roses and lavender African daisies.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off her. The nearer she got to him, the less aware of anything else around him he became. She gave him one of her radiant smiles; the ones that always made his heart skip a beat. In those few short moments, Alice had completely and utterly bewitched him.

Alice watched Danny turn round to greet her. She felt herself go weak at the knees as he looked at her in that familiar, exclusive way, the one that told her, unspoken, how much he loved her. He looked so handsome in his light charcoal pin-stripe suit, baby-blue shirt and French blue tie. The shades of grey somehow made his hair shine like newly-cast silver; the blues accentuated the twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes. At that instant, Alice knew that she'd love him forever.

*******************

"Do you Daniel James Trevanion take Alice Mairi Collins to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the cleric solemnly.

"I do," replied Danny emphatically, as he looked devotedly into Alice's sapphire eyes.

Cashile, Buhle's seven year old son, shyly held up the purple velvet cushion he was carrying. Danny took the platinum Celtic band from the little page boy and slid it effortlessly onto the third finger of Alice's left hand.

The minister continued, "Do you Alice Mairi Collins take Daniel James Trevanion to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," repeated Alice, not a trace of hesitancy in her voice either.

Alice smiled lovingly at Danny as she picked up the matching ring and placed it on his wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife………….You may now kiss the bride!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Danny and Alice wrapped their arms around each other and kissed tenderly, happy in their new found status as husband and wife.

*******************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The party at Fatani's bar had been in full swing for sometime. The wedding breakfast, a superb feast created jointly by Nomsa and Caroline, had been savoured. The best man's speech had been made, and luckily for Danny, Dup hadn't embarrassed him too much! The beautiful, understated cake, in white with lilac roses, baked and iced by Georgina had been cut. Tens of empty bottles of Veuve Clicquot champagne were all that remained of the many toasts to the newlyweds.

It was now the moment that Danny had been dreading for weeks - the first dance. Danny had argued that it was unnatural for someone of his height and build to be able to dance, and that it would be better for all, especially Alice, if he didn't. Alice was having none of it and joked there would be no wedding if he didn't dance! Dup, who was surprisingly light on his feet, had tried to teach Danny to be a little less clumsy but had just ended up with very sore toes!

The band began to play their song: 'High' ('Forever you and me') by the Lighthouse Family. Danny's eyes were filled with abject terror as every pair of eyes in the bar turned towards the happy couple. Alice chuckled quietly as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Stop being such a wuzz, Trevanion!" she whispered under her breath.

It was the longest two minutes or so of his life! He held onto Alice as if his life might depend on it. She danced with a huge grin on her face, desperately trying not to laugh at his discomfort. Luckily their family and friends decided to let him out of his misery by joining in halfway through the song. After that Danny relaxed, and the dance became the romantic experience it was supposed to be.

*******************

The rest of the evening passed quickly. The lively music of the early evening eventually turned into the slow song of the last dance. Soon it was time for the newlyweds to take their leave.

There wasn't going to be a proper honeymoon, not at this moment in time. The cost of the wedding meant they couldn't afford to pay locum vets to cover them both for a week. However, Vanessa and Rowan had given them a two night's stay in the Honeymoon Suite at Mara Lodge as part of their wedding gift, for which both Danny and Alice were highly grateful.

The couple said their goodbyes then Alice threw her bouquet high into the air. It travelled upwards for several seconds before falling directly into……...................Vanessa's hands! Alice gave her a cheeky wink, as everyone cheered. She then turned to Rowan and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Well, brother, what are you waiting for?" she teased mercilessly.

*******************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once out of view, they couldn't keep their hands of each other anymore. All afternoon and evening they'd had to restrain themselves, even though both of them only had one thing on their minds. They sat kissing each other hungrily in the back of the cab, like two love-struck teenagers, all the way to Mara. By the time they'd reached their destination, they couldn't wait a moment longer to get into their room.

"Mrs. Trevanion," Danny whispered provocatively, as he shut the door of the honeymoon suite firmly behind them, "If you'd been able to read my thoughts this afternoon when I first saw you in _that_ dress, you'd have surely been the blushing bride."

He continued kissing Alice eagerly whilst fumbling with the zip of her lilac wedding dress. She kicked her Louboutin's off and they landed haphazardly somewhere in the room.

As they gasped for air, Alice retorted breathlessly, "Mr. Trevanion, if you'd been able to read _my_ thoughts when I saw you in _that _suit, you'd have been the blushing bridegroom!"

Alice began to unbutton his pale blue shirt and run her fingers lightly up and down Danny's chest. As she removed his shirt, she could feel those familiar stirrings inside her. God, she still fancied him something rotten, even after two years. He had a great body for a man of his age….for a man ten years younger! All the physical lifting and carrying that was part of a game animal vet's job meant he had a naturally taut, muscular physique. Driven by intense desire, she continued removing his clothing piece by piece. Soon he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

By now, Danny had successfully removed her dress and was staring open-mouthed at the white silk, Agent Provocateur corset and matching panties she was wearing beneath it. He was more used to seeing her in cotton pyjamas! Her breasts peeked seductively at him from the French laced-trimmed cups. The expression on Danny's face told Alice that the underwear had been worth every one of the 2000 Rand she had paid for it.

The lingerie was having the desired effect - Danny couldn't stand it any more. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her in a fireman's lift over to the giant, king sized bed.

"You naughty girl," he teased, slapping her playfully on the bottom.

They were both laughing as they landed in a heap on the bed. Danny leant over and began to kiss Alice softly on her neck, moving unhurriedly and tantalisingly down to her breasts. At the same time, she caressed his back using the lightest possible touch, sending shivers of intense pleasure down his spine. He slowly unfastened the corset, teasing her with the pace at which he undid each hook and eye. When he had finished, she arched her back, so he could finally remove the expensive items of lingerie. Danny pulled her closer and Alice could feel his naked skin against hers as he began to kiss her passionately on the lips again.

"I love you so much," she uttered as she wrapped herself around him.

"I love you, too, Mrs Trevanion," he replied as they both finally gave themselves completely to the other.

*******************

Danny woke early. The sun hadn't yet risen. Alice was sleeping soundly, still lying in his arms. He still couldn't completely believe she was now his wife and that she wanted to be with him forever. He lay there, trying not to disturb her, and observed her for several minutes. He adored everything about her. She was a classic Celtic beauty, with her long, dark brown hair; those deep cobalt blue eyes, her perfect figure and her lilting Scottish burr. He also loved her fiery temperament and her need to be independent. Danny knew he was the luckiest man alive.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and their eyes met.

"Hello gorgeous, how are you this morning?" she asked, lifting herself up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"All the better for being married to you," he smiled, kissing her firmly back.

She looked at him with a knowing glint in her eye. They wouldn't be getting up for a little while yet.

*******************

Danny and Alice spent the day enjoying each other's company. It was so rare for them to be able to spend quality time together. Yes, they worked closely in their job, but they were inevitably immersed in the intricacies of surgery or the not so subtle realities of animals' bodily fluids! Even when they were 'free', they were pulled in different directions by the conflicting issues associated with their children and step-children.

It was the simple things they took most pleasure from: the long, leisurely bath together with constant hot water (impossible at Leopard's Den because of the small antiquated water tank); the simple, unrushed breakfast on the veranda; walking round Mara Estate, hand-in-hand, taking in the scenery; lying by the pool just listening to each other talking; sharing their food in the restaurant, oblivious to everyone else around them and, of course, returning to their room to make love, unhurriedly and undisturbed.

*******************

Their intimate mini-honeymoon passed more quickly than either Danny or Alice wished. Their bags were packed and they were now both fully dressed, ready for a day's work at Leopard's Den. Gone were the smart suit and designer dress, replaced by their normal 'uniforms' of shirt, t-shirt and jeans for him and vest top and cropped shorts for her.

"I just need to make a quick 'phone call to Dup, to let him know we're ready to be picked up," Danny stated matter of fact, fishing his i-Phone out of the overnight bag, "Reception's better outside. I'll just be a couple of minutes."

Alice watched him leave. She desperately wished they could stay another day. She'd loved having Danny all to herself, without the usual constraints of work and family. It was the longest time she'd ever spent alone with him and she'd loved and valued every single second. With a two day backlog of veterinary work waiting for them at the Animal Hospital, she had more chance of going to Mars!

*******************


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Mr. and _Mrs_ Trevanion," Dup said in his familiar Afrikaan drawl, stressing Alice's new marital status.

Danny and Alice acknowledged their friend's arrival as he helped them load their bags into the vehicle.

Du Plessis continued, "Sorry to spoil your fun, but you need to get back to reality now. We've got a couple of injured young bull elephants that need your full attention. They've been fighting over a woman, of course. There's also a lioness with an injured leg."

Alice smiled sadly, the honeymoon really was over.

*******************

The jeep took the familiar route back to Leopard's Den. Danny seemed a little unnerved as they approached the estate. He was watching Alice closely as if he knew something she didn't. Out of the blue, the vehicle veered off course, away from the house and the Animal Hospital. Alice looked at Danny. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at him. He feigned a look of ignorance. Where were they going?

They travelled for several more minutes. Alice was totally perplexed. Danny was sat trying to suppress an ever increasing grin on his face. All of a sudden, the scenery became more familiar……..they were going to the Copy, the place where they had first admitted their love for each other.

The jeep came to an abrupt halt. Du Plessis tossed a radio to Danny.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom………Let me know when you need me to pick you up," he said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, as he drove off.

Alice was dumbstruck. Danny took her by the hand and led her to the exact spot where they had kissed for the first time. Laid out on the bare earth was a large tartan picnic blanket. On top of it was a wicker hamper.

"You great soft sod!" she eventually exclaimed, as he signalled for her to sit down.

Danny gave her one of his special smiles and kissed her tenderly on the lips. This was their special place. They sometimes came here when they needed a moment away from the humdrum of life at Leopard's Den or when they needed to be alone. It was the perfect location to end their honeymoon.

They opened the picnic basket. Inside was a selection of finger foods prepared by Nomsa and Caroline: cold chicken, olives, salad, chunks of freshly baked bread and strawberries. Danny poured them both a glass of cold champagne and they sat for several minutes laughing and giggling as they fed each other the delicious titbits. The whole experience was very erotic!

When they had finished their meal, they looked at each other for a moment and knew instinctively what would happen next. They leaned into each other and began to kiss fervently, just like they had the first time.

"My beautiful new wife," Danny whispered into Alice's ear, "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I know," she replied as she began to unbutton his shirt.

*******************


End file.
